blockatefandomcom-20200215-history
Hats
Hats Hats are cosmetic collectible items in Blockate, they can be either exclusive hats, or just regular ones. Not all hats are included, if there is a missing hat, please add it, that would help us a lot! Regular Hats Regular hats can be obtained by purchasing crates with Blux in the Inventory section. They have different rarities. Common Hats Top Hat A red banded top hat. ---- Rubber Duckie Hat A rubber duckie. ---- Block Hat A block. Very simple. ---- Noob Hat A beautiful noob. ---- Rare Hats Balloon Hat A balloon attached to you. ---- �� Hat A thinking face emoji. ---- Zombie Defender A zombie that circles around you. ---- Legendary Hats Blux Hat Your favorite currency re-enacted into a hat! ---- Portable Umbrella An umbrella, sometimes a cloud spawns on top of the hat. ---- Robux Hats Robux Trail A trail of robux that follows you. ---- Robux Crown A crown made of the beautiful green stuff that everyone has longed for. ---- Exclusive Hats Exclusive hats can be obtained from events, or by having a special rank. Blocklr Hat The Blocklr Hat is a special hat obtained by having the Blocklrian rank in the Blockate fan group. Its appearance is a purple builders club hat that emits sparkles and floats above the player's head, spinning around. Contrary to popular belief, this is not a Developer Hat. VIP Hat The VIP hat is a black fedora with a red band around it. On the back of the fedora, the Blockate logo is there. Elite Builder Hat The Elite Builder Hat is obtained through having the Elite Builder rank in the Blockate group. The hat's appearance is a light blue top hat with a black stripe and it has a hammer on the side. Level Hat The Level Hat is a hat obtained in one of fewkz's worlds: "test thingy I Guess." It's very easy to get, as it is right next to spawn. It's a little different from most hats because it doesn't spin and it moves with your camera. 10M Trail The 10M trail is obtained through completing the obby in "Pastry Paradise", made by a group of builders and a blockate staff. It's like any other hat, when equipped, you would get a "10M" decal but it also makes some sparkles appear when standing still/moving. Fox Hat The Fox Hat is a hat that is obtained by being friends with fewkz, this hat's appearance is a fox without eyes. It seems to resemble the fox from the mobile game "Fast like a Fox", but this is probably only a coincidence. Staff Hat This hat is only available to people that have the Staff, Admin or Creator rank in the Blockate group, it resembles a builders club hat, it consists of 2 Blockate colors: Persimmon and Pastel violet, and it also emits sparkles. Turkey Hat The Turkey Hat is obtained in the world "Thanksgiving Event" by fewkz during the 2018 Thanksgiving Event. This hat's appearance is a cooked turkey breast. Canadian Flag Hat The Canadian Flat Hat is obtained by joining the Blockate Hub on July 1st, this hat's appearance is simply a Canadian flag decal. This hat was made to celebrate Canada Day. American Flag Hat The American Flag Hat is obtained by joining the Blockate Hub on July 4th, this hat's appearance is simply an american flag decal, similar to the Canadian Flag Hat. This hat was made to celebrate Independence Day. owo Hat This hat's appearance is only the words "owo" on one side and "uwu" on the other side. This hat is no longer available and you can't obtain it anymore. Halloween Hats Halloween 2019: This event has 7 unique hats (soon to be 8?) you can obtain over multiple worlds by completing various tasks. Halloween 2019 Hats: Cursed Treasure Chest This hat is an opened treasure chest that emits a gold coin effect. It's obtainable in the Halloween 2019 Hub "Willow Wick Shores" made by a group of builders and a Blockate staff member to get it, you must complete a quest during the 2019 Halloween event. Motel Top Hat The Motel Top Hat is a white striped top hat with a billboard that has "M_TEL" on it, the O looks like it fell off. This hat is obtainable in CaIIMeMatt's ''"Abandoned Motel", to get it, you must get 3 car pieces and get back home during the 2019 Halloween event. Flasks Hat The Flasks Hat is 2 flasks, a purple flask and green flask pouring over your head. It's obtainable in ''Lukemonkinz's ''"Perplexed Labs Inc.", to get it, you must get 2 keys by completing obstacle courses during the 2019 Halloween event. Pumpkin Witch Hat This hat is a black striped witch hat with a.. croissant? It emits purple sparkles. It's obtainable in ''Mio2y's ''"Night of the Pumpkin King", to get it, you must get 5 keys, go into a door and flick 3 switches during the 2019 Halloween event. Red Eye The Red Eye is a red eye that emits red light. It's obtainable in ''friendlydofo's ''"Geared", to get it, you must go through a series of obstacle courses using the given gears during the 2019 Halloween event. Ruby Geode This hat is a rock full of red crystals that emit sparkles. It's obtainable in ''007FunGuy's ''"Builder Boy's Adventure for No Bedtime", to get it, you must complete World 1 and the halloween levels during the 2019 Halloween event. Pumpkin Jetpack The Pumpkin Jetpack is a jack o' lantern with a jetpack with smoke effects. It's obtainable in ''teodor189's "Soul Collection", to get it, you must get the 3 souls and go through the big door during the 2019 Halloween event. Egg Hunt Hats Egg Hunt 2018: No explanation unconfirmed Egg Hunt 2018 Eggs: Tom Egg The Tom Egg is an Egg you could get during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. The Tom Egg's appearance is an egg with a shaggy and basic robloxian face. The Tom Egg could be found in Tom Town 3 during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. Mafia Egg The Mafia Egg is an Egg you could get during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. The Mafia Egg's Appearance is a normal egg with a black fedora. The Mafia Egg could be found in Princeton City during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. Wheatley Egg The Wheatley Egg is an Egg you could get during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. The Wheatley Egg is a white egg with black on the top and bottom with red lines on the sides and a big red eye in the front. The Wheatley Egg could be found in Portal: Blockate Edition during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. The Wheatley Egg is based on Wheatley from Portal 2. 2018 Egg The 2018 Egg is an egg you could get during the Blockate Egg Hunt of 2018. The appearance of it is an basic white egg. This egg was found in the Egg Hunt lobby. Egg Hunt 2019: There are 12 eggs in 2019's egg hunt, each egg is obtained from its respective world. Here is a list of said worlds: Egg Hunt 2019 Eggs: Rad Egg Unnamed Radical Obby - By Jackjen ---- NYC Souvenir Egg New Yolk City - By CaIIMeMatt ---- Canyon Egg Egg Hunt 2019: Cracked Canyon - By 007FunGuy ---- Golden Golf Stick Egg Blockate Golf - By LostDog2C ---- Galeggsy Constellation Creators - By Iconic_Name ---- Rabbit Egg Room Run - By friendlydofo ---- Bookshelf Egg Momento Mori - By Wyverida ---- Ancient Egg Egg Hunt 2019: The Forgotten Temple - By AntonForsberg08 ---- Corrupted Egg The Crystal Chronicles - By JusticeOtter12 ---- Disco Egg Easter Event 2019: Eggcellent City - By MlgDaGreatBoi ---- Chocolate Egg Blockate Mall - By probablySaturn and Loreliciouss ---- Sand Shark Egg Wire Savior - By Naulitius Trivia * In the Sand Shark Egg's description, it says that it is obtained from "Who knows", made by Someone. * The Wheatley Egg was originally from the original "blocklr" game. It was even found in f000x's "Portal: Blocklr Edition" world, along with the "ScriptOn Egg" (due to the famous Roblox developer ScriptOn joining that world once).